


The Sisterhood Of The Ruby Stilettos XIV: Hola!

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Sisterhood Of The Ruby Stilettos [14]
Category: DCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenges, Community: Wonder Woman Love Challenges, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Movie Night, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Series, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: All women are Amazon Warriors under their bracelets.





	The Sisterhood Of The Ruby Stilettos XIV: Hola!

**Author's Note:**

> Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: June 16, 2017  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: August 4, 2017  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Marvel, Paramount, DC Comics and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 660  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: Written for my [2017 DCU Fic/Art Wonder Woman Love Diamond Anniversary Challenge](http://wonderwomanlove.dreamwidth.org/683261.html). The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.dreamwidth.org/4740399.html)

_“What took the suits so long to greenlight this juggernaut?”_

  


**Unnamed Woman**  
**Standing In Line For**  
**_Wonder Woman_**  
**2017 C.E.**

  
Natasha slid on her copper bracelets and searched for her boots. She rummaged through several pairs, choosing soft, leather boots with a slight heel. She sat on the bed and tucked her jeans into the boots, lacing up the footwear. She stood and tugged down her bulky, dark-blue sweater with the thick collar. She brushed her hair and grinned.

She opened her jewelry box on the dresser and carefully picked out a thin, golden tiara. She placed it on her head, leaving the bedroom with an extra spring in her step.

“Better get ready,” Natasha said to Pepper as the CEO walked into the living room of Stark Tower.

“Don’t worry, we’ve got our advance tickets.”

“My dear, you need to accessorize.”

“I need to change.” Pepper’s eyes glittered as she looked at her lover. “Appropriate.”

Natasha struck a pose. Laughing, Pepper disappeared into their bedroom.

Natasha sat on the couch to wait. Steve wandered in from the kitchen, drinking from a water bottle. She remembered the first time he was introduced to the concept. “You mean you pay for water because it’s in a bottle? Why not just drink it out of the tap?” It still boggled his mind at times. She smiled.

“Nice tiara.”

“Thanks.” Natasha picked up a magazine from the coffee table. “Stark subscribes to magazines?”

“I do.”

“Ah.” Natasha smiled. “U.S. History. I should’ve known. Stark wouldn’t know a historical fact if it jumped up and bit him. I think he was scared while still in the womb by George Washington.” 

“Hey, I’ve got a lot of catching up to do.” Steve sat down next to his friend. “Nice boots.”

“Are you angling for a date, Rogers?”

Flustered, Steve said. “No.” He hastily gulped water from his bottle, muttering something about a sucker born every minute as he eyed it.

Natasha grinned. “Relax, Steve, I won’t jump your buff bones.”

“Buff bones?”

“Your bones are very attractive, and you’re buff.” She flipped a page. “So there you go.”

Steve seemed uncertain as to what to say next. Natasha was going to take pity on him when Pepper appeared. Both Avengers stared.

Pepper had chosen to wear black leather pants and thigh-high boots with a black sleeveless shirt, matching choker, and silver Amazon-style bracelets studded with turquoise.

“Wow,” said Natasha. Pepper smiled and did a runway turn. “Glad you didn’t wear stilettos. Bad for the feet, calves, and back.”

“Ditto,” said Steve.

“I wear them enough during the day.” Pepper flipped her strawberry-red hair back. “Ready to go see _Wonder Woman_ , sweetheart?”

“Hola, Sister!” 

Steve grinned as Natasha rose and took Pepper’s arm.

& & & & & &

He was just finishing his third magazine when Pepper and Natasha returned three hours later.

“How was the movie?”

“It was fantastic!” Pepper said.

“Wonderful!” Natasha added with a smirk.

“Wonder Woman kicked ass,” Pepper said. She slung an arm around her lover’s shoulders. “Of course, my redhead could have shown those Amazons a few tricks.”

“Damned right, but Diana has a better costume than I do.”

Steve laughed. “Sounds like a good movie.”

Pepper pointed at him. “You’re coming with us this Friday for our second showing.” 

“Me?”

“Are you kidding? We get to bring along a blond, blue-eyed soldier named Steve? You bet your sweet bippy you’re coming.”

“I got that reference.”

“You did?”

“I just saw a tape of _Laugh-In_ last week.”

“How are you with _‘It’s A Long Way To Tipperary’?”_ Natasha asked.

“I know it.”

“Then it’s a date.”

Steve arched an eyebrow. “So you were after a date.”

Natasha smiled. “Just be a good little Steve and getcha popcorn.” Natasha squeezed Pepper’s shoulder. “Wondy’s smashing all records at the box office. Stupid Hollywood suits took seventy-five years to release this juggernaut.”

“Great Hera!” said Pepper.

“Hola!” said Natasha.

It was going to be a wild Friday night.


End file.
